Nightmares of Neko
by Timid Espeon
Summary: Lucas has a recurring nightmare and Barry decides to comfort him in the sexiest way possible. BoyxBoy don't like don't read. M rated for a reason. Clingy/Absurdist shipping. One-shot. Smut. PWP.


Lucas woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He had just had a horrible nightmare, which in his halfway-awakened state still seemed vividly real. In his dream, things had started out well enough. His best friend-turned-boyfriend Barry was kissing him passionately in their lodge in Snowpoint City. Lucas was just starting to get into it when his lover's nails, which had up to this point been lightly caressing his lower back, started to grow long and sharp. He had let out a gasp of pain as the blonde's right hand dug viciously into his tender skin, while his left groped his plump ass, causing the pale flesh to weep lines of scarlet. Lucas tried in vain to push him away, dull dream pain coursing through his nerves, but Barry wasn't having that, forcing the smaller teen down onto his back. The black haired boy cringed in terror as his friend turned feral. He had awoken while his boyfriend was ripping his throat out and inserting his tongue into the mutilated tissue in a mockery of a French kiss.

Lucas got a handle on the lingering terror and sat up. To his chagrin, he noticed that he had a rock-hard erection. How could something so brutal and scary turn him on?

"Lucas, babe, are you alright?" Barry asked, turning around from where he had been facing the wall. "Did you have another bad dr..." He stopped when he noticed the tent that the brunette was pitching in the blankets. Lucas blushed a deep magenta as his boyfriend noticed his arousal.

"It was nothing Barry, just a silly nightmare, go back to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep, I have a problem to fix." Barry crooned seductively. He threw the blankets off of them both, revealing his best friend in his semi-naked glory, a way too big shirt all he had on. Lucas blushed even more deeply, and tried to cover his dripping member modestly, pre-cum soaking through the shirts material and forming a wet spot. The blonde teen eyed his blushy friend and removed his hands, pulling the huge shirt off of him. Lucas truly looked beautiful naked; soft, smooth pale skin a dark contrast to his sable hued hair, abdominal muscles slightly glistening with cold sweat, firm chest only marred by small pink buds, and not to mention his thick 9-inch dick, which Barry was already staring at hungrily. He reached for something on the floor next to his side of the bed, and Lucas was not kept waiting for long, as Barry faced him, cat paws complete with metal claws on his hands.

"Barry what-"

"I know all about your little fetish Lucas don't bother trying to deny it." The blonde interrupted. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep a few weeks ago." The brunette couldn't help but be turned on by the paws on his friends perfect hands, so he let his inhibitions go.

"Lie down on your back." He said, in a forceful tone. Barry smiled to himself at the abrupt change in attitude, but complied. His cock was already semi-hard just from his lover's tone of voice. You may not believe it, but Barry loved being dominated in bed. Lucas lifted up one of Barry's legs and sharply smacked his perfect ass, the sound of the slap and the feeling making the blonde fully erect. "You didn't lay down fast enough, so I must punish you. Beg for my cock." Arceus, Barry loved it when he did stuff like this.

"Oh please master give me your dick. I want you to skull fuck me into the mattress, and feel your hot cum fill my mouth."

"Very well, since you asked so nicely." Lucas pushed his member roughly into his mouth, thrusting in-and-out at a rapid pace. Barry had no gag reflex, which was perfect for times like this. As he felt the tip of of the brunette's cock sting the back of his throat, Barry grabbed his ass, sinking his newfound claws into the yielding flesh. Lucas moaned loudly and began moving even faster and with reckless abandon, mercilessly pounding the others mouth. After a few minutes of this very rough oral penetration, Lucas pulled out with a pop. Barry whined as his lover's meat left his eager mouth. Paying his other half no heed, he picked the bigger teen up and plopped him unceremoniously onto his saliva drenched member. The blonde moaned in pain and pleasure as his tight hole expanded wide to accommodate his boyfriend's hardness. Lucas didn't move immediately, allowing his friend time to get used to the feeling of being full. Barry however, started to get impatient.

"Lucas!" He moaned wantonly as he commenced impaling himself on the thick shaft. The raven-haired teen gripped his ass and then smacked it again, eliticing more gasps and moans. The loudest sound of all erupted from Barry's mouth as the tip of Lucas's dick brushed that sweet, special bundle of nerves, sending a wave of pleasure all the way to his toes. He couldn't help himself, and started jerking his respectable 7-inch penis, paws still on his hands. After only a couple of minutes of his lover riding him while jacking himself off, the claws scoring into his most sensitive part and causing thin rivulets of blood to seep down, he couldn't take it anymore and came deep into his ass. His orgasm peaked when Barry came all over the paws, and thrust them into his mouth. Lucas sucked all of his lover's spunk out of the thick fur, mindful of the claws. Once they were clean, he eased out of his friend gently, collapsing onto the mattress in exhaustion.

Barry laid down on top of him, their flaccid penises softly colliding. "That was amazing Lucas."

Yeah it was. Sorry for being so rough." He winced as he remembered how he treated his boyfriend. "I got a little carried away."

"Don't apologize, you know I love it when you're rough with me. Besides, this means you get to carry me around tomorrow!" He laid his head on his best friend's chest and promptly fell asleep.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed contentedly. Maybe he should wake up screaming more often.

 **A/N: Just a little kinky clingyshipping smut! This was my first one, so sorry in advance if it was garbage. This is what happens when it rains really hard and the roads are flooded and I don't feel like going anywhere. I wanted to do it with Ruby and Wally, but I don't really like the idea of Wally being roughly handled, so I did it for my second favorite pokepairing. I might do a series of one-shots for these two in the future but I dunno. Reviews are much appreciated! Requests are accepted, so long as two conditions are met: A) it is yaoi, and B) it doesn't involve Ash in any way. Request by review or PM. Ta-ta for now!**


End file.
